


Happiness is a Bed to Call Your Own

by KittyBandit



Series: Laven Week 2017 [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Laven Week Day 5 - Allen can’t stand his living situation anymore, and Lavi offers him an alternative.





	Happiness is a Bed to Call Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - (Five of Spades) Discord, Hollow victory, Dishonor

Lavi’s apartment was quiet for the first time in nearly a week. His neighbors had stopped fighting, his roommate was gone for the weekend, and it was so cold and snowy that no one wanted to cause a ruckus outside on the street. He was pages deep into a book he needed to read by Monday, and with no distractions, he’d be able to finish it with time to spare.

Sitting at his favorite weathered chair, edges frayed and cushions hard from age, he read and watched the snow as it collected on the window sill. With a hot cup of strong coffee, he was ready to spend the rest of his day delving deep into his text.

And then, someone knocked on the door.

It wasn’t a polite knock, either. It was incessant—knuckles rapping on the door as if the world were about to end if Lavi didn’t get up immediately and _answer the door_. He sighed, expecting it to be one of his neighbors trying to complain about something or other, and closed his book. His limbs protested as he stood and shuffled to the door, his slippers nearly falling off with each movement. However, when he opened the door, his eye widened in surprise at his guest.

Allen stood there, face red, coat and hair covered in fresh, melting snow. He had a bag packed to the brim and overflowing. Lavi couldn’t tell if he’d been crying or not, but he was certainly pissed.

“What are you doing out in this storm?” Lavi asked, concern lacing his voice. “It’s practically a blizzard out there.”

Allen didn’t seem to hear him, too focused on wrestling with his belongings. “I’m _done_. I can’t live with him anymore.”

Lavi stepped back, letting Allen storm into his apartment and closing the door after him. He shook his head. “You’re gonna have to be more specific, Al. Start from the top and tell me what’s going on.”

“Cross!” Allen spat, dropping his bag on the floor, the contents spilling into Lavi’s living room. “You won’t believe what he did this time, Lavi.”

Sensing this would be a long discussion, he pulled Allen into the kitchen, letting him vent as they walked. “I’m sure I won’t be too surprise, but tell me anyway.” He had to hide his smile, or he knew Allen would direct his anger at him. It wasn’t that he found Allen’s plight amusing, only that Allen looked adorable when he was frustrated or pissed off.

Grabbing the kettle, he set some water to boil, knowing Allen would prefer earl grey tea to the coffee he’d already made. He watched Allen from the corner of his eye as he turned on the stove.

“He didn’t pay the power bill, even after I gave him money for it. I was sitting in the dark for hours until he came home! And _of course_ , when he did, he had brought home another woman!” Allen paced back and forth next to Lavi, his hands wringing. He hadn’t even bothered to take his coat off, and snow dripped onto the linoleum tiles.

“Where does he find these women?” Lavi asked, his nose wrinkling up at the thought. He’d known Allen for years now, and he’d witnessed the phenomenon that was Cross’ track record with women. Lavi had never seen him with the same one twice, and over the years, he’d seen at least a hundred, if not more.

“I don’t know—he has his ways,” Allen grumbled, running a hand through is hair, only to have it come back wet. He groaned. “Ah, shit. I’m sorry, Lavi. I’m getting snow everywhere.”

“It’s all right,” he replied, turning away from the stove and smiling down at Allen. “I don’t mind if it’s you making the mess.”

Allen rolled his eyes and pulled off his coat, walking back to the door to hang it up properly. He kicked off his boots as well. “I’m sure your roommate won’t appreciate that.”

“Yuu? Eh, he won’t notice. He’s gone until Sunday night anyway. You’re in the clear.” Lavi followed after Allen, grabbing his bag off the floor and rounding up all his loose belongings. The bag was overflowing with clothing, homework, and books. He smiled. “Planning on staying out your life here?”

“I told you—I’m done with him,” Allen snapped, still shaking out the water from his hair. “I’m not going back. I can’t deal with senior year and Cross at the same time.”

Grabbing Allen’s wrist and leading him to the futon, Lavi sat them both down and wrapped a comforting arm around Allen’s shoulders. “You’ve only got another week until winter break. And just one more semester and you’ll have graduated. It won’t be that long.”

“It’s long enough.” Allen groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “I should just drop out and get a full-time job.”

The friendly, concerned air around Lavi dropped like a lead weight, and he frowned at Allen. “No way. You’re finishing school. I’m not gonna be dating a high school drop out.”

“Isn’t dating a high school student worse?” Allen asked, a smug grin on his face as he side-eyed Lavi.

The kettle went off then, and Lavi groaned. “Don’t tease me like that. You know you’ll be eighteen in seven days, right? No more jailbait jokes.” He walked to the kitchen and pulled the kettle off the stove, pouring the hot water into the mug he’d left on the counter. The tea bag seeped into the water immediately, slowly turning the clear liquid a dark, robust brown.

Allen laughed, still sitting on the futon. “But you know I love shoving the fact that I’m dating a college man in everyone’s face at school.”

“We were dating before I was in college you know. _Four years_ , in fact,” Lavi reminded him as he returned to the futon, handing Allen the piping hot cup of tea.

“Technicalities.” Allen took a tentative sip of the liquid and hummed in approval. “Ah, I didn’t realize how cold I was.”

“Did you take the bus?”

Allen shook his head. “Buses stopped running an hour ago. I had to hoof it.”

Lavi’s eye widened. “The whole way? That’s almost three miles! In _this_ blizzard!”

With a groan, Allen leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He continued to cup the warm ceramic between his hands, reveling in the heat. “That is how badly I needed to get away from Cross.”

Lavi frowned, watching Allen quietly as he glared at the ceiling. He chewed at his lower lip, a plan ruminating in his mind. He slid closer, their shoulders touching. “You know… You could just stay here.”

“Well, I was hoping I could crash here for the night, at least.”

“No, I mean—Allen just come live with me. At least until you finish senior year.”

Allen sat up straight, his gaze landing on Lavi. He paused, lips parted as if didn’t quite believe the words he’d heard. “…Are you serious? What about Kanda?”

Lavi shrugged. “Yuu’s rarely here anyway. He probably won’t even notice.”

Shaking his head, Allen sat the mug down on the coffee table. “Lavi, I can’t afford to pay rent. I barely make anything at my part-time job.”

“It’s fine. As long as you can buy your own food, it’s not a big deal. Gramps has been giving me more than enough money for rent while I’m in school. Besides, you need to get out of that place or you’ll go crazy. We can pick up the rest of your stuff tomorrow, if the weather clears up.”

“I…” Allen swallowed, staring at Lavi for a long moment before he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Lavi smiled and hugged him back, rubbing his hands up and down his still chilled back. “Hey, what are boyfriends for, anyway? Don’t worry about it.”

“No, seriously. I owe you one.” Allen pulled back just far enough to capture Lavi’s lips in a fast, excited kiss. Lavi melted into it immediately, kissing back and sighing through his nose as Allen wound his fingers into Lavi’s red hair. Before he realized what was happening, Allen had pushed him back on the futon, straddling Lavi’s waist and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Allen had gone from upset to elated to amorous in seconds flat, and the whole transition left Lavi winded.

When Lavi had a chance to turn his head to breathe, a laugh escaped as he curled his fingers around Allen’s arms. “I’m guessing you’re happy,” he said, grinning up at his boyfriend.

“Over the moon,” Allen replied, snickering as he pressed a chaste kiss onto Lavi’s lips. A mischievous grin curled up on his face, and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Lavi’s neck. “Would you like me to show you how happy I am?” As he asked the question, one of his hands smoothed down the plains of Lavi’s chest and cupped the front of his pants.

Lavi’s breath hitched at the contact, but he managed a playful smirk. “Only if you want to,” he said, pulling Allen’s chin up and kissing him once more, this time letting it linger, soft and sweet.

Allen hummed, pleased, and worked his fingers into the waistband of Lavi’s pants. He teased around his underwear, keeping just away from the redhead’s quickly stiffening member. Lavi wiggled under Allen, his hips arching up and searching for the sweet friction.

“Al?” Lavi asked, pulling away only to have Allen kiss down his jaw and neck. “Should we move this to the bedroom?”

“Mmm,” Allen sat up and withdrew his hand from Lavi’s sweatpants. “I suppose we’d have more space to play there.”

They fumbled their way off the futon and into Lavi’s bedroom, picking a path through the mess of discarded clothes, books, and other personal effects lying about. Allen tsked him as they reached the unmade bed.

“You need to clean if I’m gonna stay with you.” Allen slid onto the bed, lying back on the mattress and watching the redhead with lust in his eyes.

“Already making demands?” Lavi asked, grinning down at Allen as he crawled between his legs. “Isn’t it a little early to be bossing me around?”

“You act like I don’t already boss you around.” Grabbing the front of Lavi’s shirt, Allen pulled him down and started kissing his neck.

“Touché,” Lavi laughed, the sound turning into a moan as Allen assaulted his neck with bruising kisses. He ground his hips down against Allen’s, reveling in the sound of his groans at the contact. Lavi was already fully aroused, and they’d barely done anything yet. He slipped a hand between them to work at the button and zipper of Allen’s pants, trying to push them down over his narrow hips.

“Impatient,” Allen mumbled into Lavi’s neck as he lifted his hips to ease Lavi’s struggle with the pants.

“You’re one to talk,” Lavi shot back with a laugh. Once he’d pulled Allen’s pants and underwear all the way off, he worked on his shirt next, rushing to slip it off over his head. When he finally had Allen naked beneath him, Lavi ripped off his own clothes. He’d only been bumming around in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, so they were easy enough to remove. By the time Lavi was undressed, Allen had already pulled back the covers and snuggled himself deep in the blankets. Lavi chased after him and yelped as Allen’s chilled feet touched his calf.

“Damn, you’re still ice cold, Al!” Lavi complained, pulling him closer. “You should’ve said something earlier. I would’ve warmed you up sooner.”

“Better late than never, right?” Allen offered, pressing himself fully against Lavi’s body and capturing his lips in a hot, needy kiss. They lay on their sides, legs tangled up and arms curled around each other as they snuggled into the soft bedding.

Lavi ran his hands over Allen’s icy skin, rutting gently against his hip as they kissed. He felt Allen’s heart pounding against his chest, moans trapped in the back of his throat. His own blood boiled in his veins, ready for more, ready to warm Allen up, ready to soothe his heart and his worries until he was nothing but a pile of goo on the bedsheets.

Gently pushing Allen’s shoulder, Lavi tilted him until his back was flush against the bed. With a naughty grin, he pulled the blankets over his head and worked his way down Allen’s stomach, kissing as he went down. It was dark and stifling under the sheets, but he heard Allen laugh, felt the rumble of it in his body, and couldn’t stop himself.

“I know what you’re doing,” Allen said, shifting his hips and spreading his legs wider. His voice sounded muffled from Lavi’s position, burrowed under the sheets, but he heard him well enough.

“Yeah, I’m warming you up,” Lavi replied, as he settled between his legs. Without preamble, he dipped his head down and took Allen’s stiff length into his mouth. Allen gasped at the touch, then let out a long, satisfied groan. Lavi took that as cue to continue, and began working his mouth over Allen in long, wet strokes.

“Ah, shit,” Allen mumbled tilting his head back against the pillows. He fisted his hands in the sheets and tried to keep his hips from bucking up into the wet heat of Lavi’s mouth. “Feels good.”

“Mm,” Lavi hummed back, unable to vocalize more than that with his mouth full. He slid the flat of his tongue over Allen, dragging it up and down his shaft in slow strokes. He felt each anxious, wanting movement as Allen trembled under him. His barely contained lust only drove Lavi to tease him harder. He sucked on Allen’s head, teasing the tip and drinking down those luscious drops of precum beading on the slit. He gently fondled his tight balls, desperate for release with each pass. The more Lavi did, the more unraveled Allen became.

And the more Lavi wanted him.

Allen’s breath came in erratic pants, his head tilting back and forth against the pillow. “Lav—Lavi, please,” he begged quietly, struggling not to thrust into the redhead’s mouth with abandon. Lavi was certain he was about to cum when Allen pushed his shoulder, forcing him off his wet, dripping cock.

Lavi sat up and pulled the blankets off. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Allen said, out of breath as he twisted around and fiddled with Lavi’s nightstand until he found what he was looking for—a bottle of lube and a condom.

Lavi raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you want me to finish you off before we get to that?”

Allen shook his head. “I want to cum with you inside me. I like it better,” he said, pushing the lube into Lavi’s hand and setting the condom by the pillow. “Now get me ready. I want to ride your dick like I’m a fucking cowboy.”

“You are filthy,” Lavi said, stifling a laugh as he popped open the bottle and drizzled the clear substance on his fingers. Allen spread his legs eagerly and Lavi wasted no time fingering him with a gentle touch.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Allen whined, arching his back into the touch. He let out a clipped laugh as one of Lavi’s fingers breached the ring of muscle and slid into him. “That’s why you like me so much.”

“Correction—” Lavi said, pushing his finger in and out and watching the play of emotions over Allen’s face. “It’s _one_ of the reasons I _love_ you so much.”

“Sweet talker,” Allen accused, meeting his gaze with a heated one of his own. “Just fuck me already.”

“Patience,” Lavi chided, slipping the second finger into him. “Can’t have you getting hurt. Besides, you know how much I love this part.”

“Who’s the filthy one now?” Allen taunted, only to crumple up on the sheets as Lavi pressed against his prostate.

Lavi snickered. “Me,” he admitted without hesitation. Scissoring his fingers, he worked Allen open with slow, methodical movements, even as he begged Lavi to go faster. Finally, when he decided Allen had had enough teasing and had loosened up, Lavi removed his fingers and grabbed the condom. He ripped open the foil packet and rolled it on with practiced ease.

Allen squirmed up to his knees and pushed Lavi back against the mattress. His head hit the pillows with a soft thud and before he could regain his bearings, Allen was on top of him, straddling his hips and kissing him excitedly.

“Hey, don’t I get a little foreplay?” Lavi complained, smiling as Allen sat up and adjusted himself over his cock.

Allen grinned. “You got to play long enough,” he said, and sat back on Lavi’s dick. Lavi shuddered as the heat encompassed him, and the look of pure bliss on Allen’s face nearly made him cum right then.

“Ah, fuck… Al, you’re gonna kill me.” Lavi threw an arm over his eye and took a few deep breaths to regain his composure.

“Good,” Allen gasped out, arching his back as he settled against Lavi’s hips. A low moan rumbled in his throat as he kept still, adjusting to the full feeling of Lavi’s cock inside him. After a moment, he moved tentatively, testing their bond. Lavi groaned at the friction, and the sound echoed against the bedroom walls. Allen let out a throaty chuckle before he started rocking his hips.

The way Allen moved was pure torture, up and down like a piston as he pulled himself off Lavi’s dick just to the tip, then plunged back down on him with a steady rhythm. Lavi could do nothing but lay back and watch as his beautiful boyfriend fucked himself on his cock over and over and over again. It was worth it to give up control—he’d rather see Allen’s lips parted, moaning as he wrecked himself on top of Lavi.

After a few moments of steady movement, Allen picked up the pace. He moved faster, harder, tilting his hips to change the angle. It left his thighs quivering against Lavi’s sides, and his face screwed up in desire.

And the sight left Lavi’s stomach tied up in perfect little knots.

Reaching out to Allen’s length, Lavi wrapped his fingers around it and pumped him with slow, sensuous strokes. Allen cried out at the touch, his gaze focusing on Lavi’s. Their eyes met, and Lavi felt a shiver run up his spine at the intensity of those silver pools.

Lavi fought to keep his voice steady as he spoke his next words. “Bet I can make you cum first.”

Allen lips tipped up in a smile as he continued to bounce on Lavi’s dick. “And what do I get if I win?”

“What do you want?” Lavi asked back as he smeared the oozing precum over Allen’s tip.

Allen’s pace didn’t falter as he hummed, tilting his head back in thought. “Buy me dinner… And clean your room _tonight_.”

Lavi snorted. “Okay. And if I win, I want to stay in bed with you the rest of the night—no cleaning.”

“That’s it? You’re going soft, Lavi.”

“Al, you can feel how hard I a—”

Allen leaned down and kissed Lavi then, cutting off his words as they continued to rut against each other. When he pulled back, he grinned down at the redhead. “Deal.”

He stopped going easy on Lavi in that moment, working himself harder onto his length and thrusting deeper with each pass. Even in the cool air of the room, Allen’s face and chest were flushed pink, nipples perked and a faint sheen of sweat across his skin.

Staring up at Allen left Lavi with one thought circling his brain—he was going to lose this bet.

Allen moaned, his legs quivering as he worked himself harder onto him. The rush of pleasure flooding Lavi’s veins left him light-headed for a short moment. When he came back to his senses, he adjusted his grip on Allen’s length and returned to jerking him off. The additional stimulation pulled a choked cry from Allen’s lips, and he faltered for only a second before returning to the rough, fast pace he’d set before.

They were both growing closer to completion, and Lavi had to admire Allen’s stamina. Even with being teased earlier, he still held on. Though, the prolonged stimulation left him extra sensitive to each and every touch. Lavi could tell by the way his breath hitched with each brush of skin on skin, and how his body trembled against him.

Lavi wasn’t faring much better. He met each downward thrust of Allen’s with his own upward one, meeting their hips again and again, harder and faster than before. Lavi was panting from the exertion, the quick pace of it all. He smoothed his fingers over Allen’s red, hard length, spreading the ample precum over already slick skin.

“Lavi,” Allen moaned, keeping up his feverish pace. “Lavi, Lavi, Lavi…” He repeated his name like a mantra, punctuating each thrust with it.

It was too much—the perfect heat around his cock, Allen’s lithe body rocking against his hips. Lavi came hard, gasping and writhing under Allen as his body seized up from the sensation. Only a few seconds after, Allen let himself go as well, cum shooting over his chest and staining Lavi’s hand and stomach in white, thick globs. Together they fought to regain their breath, hips slowing down to a stop as the buzz of orgasm left them high and pleased.

Allen let out a weak chuckle, wiping at a few drops of jizz that managed to hit his chin. “I win.”

Lavi wiped his dirty hand on his stomach, smearing streaks of white over it. “You did. Better decide what you want for dinner.” Even though he lost the bet, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. It was hard to be a sore loser when Allen was still straddling his hips and flushed from their activities.

After a moment, Allen slipped off of Lavi’s hips. He grabbed a discarded shirt off the floor and cleaned himself up before handing it to Lavi to do the same.

“Hey, this was clean,” he complained, wiping at the mess on his stomach anyway.

“Then it shouldn’t have been on the floor,” Allen replied, settling back into the bed and burrowing under the blankets.

Lavi couldn’t argue with the logic and tossed the soiled shirt back onto the floor. With a sigh, he sat up, but before he could leave the bed, Allen grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?”

“Didn’t you want dinner? I was gonna grab my phone from the living room. And you did tell me I needed to clean my room tonight. If I’m gonna get it done, I’d better start now.”

Allen shook his head and pulled Lavi back into bed. “It can wait a bit.” Once Lavi was back under the blankets, Allen cuddled up next to him. “And I’ll help you clean. It’ll go faster that way.”

“You sure? You did win our little wager.”

“I’m sure. I’d rather you be here right now.” Allen kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm firmly around his hip.

“Can’t argue with that,” Lavi mumbled, curling up closer and closing his eye. Allen hummed in agreement, tucking his head under Lavi’s chin. They fell asleep not five minutes later, cozy and warm in bed as the snow still silently collected on the window ledge outside.


End file.
